Well, Hello
by amphritie
Summary: Doctor Who/ Good Omens crossover. Just a little oneshot in which Rose gets to meet Crowley and Aziraphale.


"Wait-who is it that we're going to see?" Rose was sitting on the floor of the Tardis, looking inquiringly up at the Doctor.

"Some old friends of mine," he answered. He busied himself setting the controls for London, Shortly After the Apocalypse. The Tardis lurched a little and then was still. The Doctor ran down the ramp and pushed open the doors, Rose following close behind.

They wound through the streets of London until they came to a small, musty-looking bookshop with a sign rather defininitively saying CLOSED. But the Doctor rang the bell anyway, and waited with his usual good cheer until the door opened to reveal a blonde man in a tweed jacket looking irritable. "We're cl-Oh! It's you!" The Doctor grinned and embraced him before pulling away to introduce him to Rose.

"Rose Tyler, meet Aziraphale, rare-book dealer and angel." Aziraphale held out a hand for her to shake. "How do you do, Rose? Lovely to meet you. Care to come in for a cup of tea?"

Rose didn't answer-she was too busy being astonished. The Doctor couldn't be serious-he couldn't mean-But the Doctor had her by the hand and they were following Aziraphale into the dark and vaguely musty interior of the bookshop. They came in to a cheery little room at the back, where a man in dark glasses and black leather was lounging in a kitchen chair with his feet up on the table. Rose took time away from her world being turned upside-down to note how fit-looking he was before turning to the Doctor, who now being handed a cup of tea by someone who was, apparently, an angel.

"I'm sorry, what? An angel? Are you serious, Doctor?"

"I am, Rose," he said. He hadn't stopped grinning since they're arrived. "A real one, Biblical as they come. Aren't you, Aziraphale?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Aziraphale said, smiling a little. It wasn't often that he got to astonish humans like this-if he remembered right, the last time had been around 1234.

"Oh, and this bastard here," said the Doctor good-humouredly, "is Crowley."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sure," Crowley said. "Rose, is it?" Rose swallowed and nodded. This was really too much. Already they'd been to see the Martian Rebellion of 3459 AND parts of the American Revolutionary War today, so this angel thing was really, really proving to be a bit much. "And, ah, Crowley," she said nervously, "Are you an angel too, then?" Crowley laughed in a way that was a little too much like hissing for her to be comfortable with.

"No, quite the opposite. Demon, you see." He smiled, showing slightly pointed teeth, and Rose shivered.

"Crowley, stop it," Aziraphale said admonishingly. "Don't frighten the poor girl. I'm sure she sees enough horrors bashing around with the Doctor as it is." He made a slight hand gesture and a cup of tea appeared in his hand. He passed it to Rose, who took it gratefully and knocked back nearly half the cup*. "Sorry, my dear," the angel said, a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder. "He does like to frighten people occasionally, but it's all an act. Just ask his houseplants." Before Rose could figure out exactly what this meant, Crowley was practically sputtering in indignation.

"Don't you dare talk about my plants, angel. They're perfect and they always will be." Aziraphale smiled serenely.

"See, Crowley? You love them, I can tell." The demon thought about going up in flames, but then he realized it would only prove Aziraphale's point, so he settled for lounging sulkily. He was particularly good at it.

"So, Doctor, what brings you here?" Aziraphale asked.

"Oh, just to find out how the Apocalypse went on," the Doctor said cheerfully.

Rose had run out of astonishment for the day, so she just stared. "The what?"

"The End of World, Rose. Or so it would have been! Tell me, how'd you manage it?"

Aziraphale looked modest. "It wasn't us, really. The Antichrist just turned out to be…human." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, angel, like that was it. Come on, we were brilliant! We helped prevent the End of Existence!"

"Demons," Aziraphale told Rose, "tend to be full of self-importance."

"I heard that," sulked Crowley. Today was turning out to be an excellent one for sulking.

*When in trouble, the British turn to tea. You have a cold? Tea. Your boyfriend dumped you? Tea. Your loved one died? Tea. All your perceptions of reality made irrelevant? Tea!


End file.
